


Paso Doble

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: So You Think You Can Dance Routines
Genre: Canon - Dance, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Matadors and Bullfighters, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skirt flared as she strode towards him, reminding him of his cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paso Doble

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of S4 [Paso Doble routine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8h6KTRUWZg) by Katee and Joshua, "Filet" Not RPF

Their eyes met across the room and he was instantly drawn to her smile. Her skirt flared as she strode towards him, reminding him of his cape. It was waiting for him; waiting for tomorrow, but tonight there was her.

Her arms wrapped around him from behind, and maybe she was a little forward, but he liked it. He led her to the dance floor and they began to move. Her confidence and his aggression mixed and spiked their passion, and he felt himself thinking of tomorrow. Tomorrow when he would lay his life on the line, but that was only if he failed. And tonight, dancing with her, he knew he could not fail.

Her eyes said it all – she would be waiting for him, outside the ring. After. If he succeeded, he would have a chance to dance with her again. If he failed, he would be like so many others who had fallen to the beast. He would be undeserving of her.

She swished her skirt and his blood surged. It was not only the beast who responded to such signals. He grabbed her, spun her, and felt her moving under his hands. On the dance floor, he controlled her, directing her body with his touch. He suspected he could do the same in the bedroom.

As the music climaxed, she clung to him, with all the strength of a woman sending her man off to war. She knew what was to come tomorrow. But he had made a promise, inside his heart.

After it was done, he _would_ see her tomorrow.


End file.
